Kick In The Teeth
by ILoveYouAndPie
Summary: Max is in the gang. She's going to fight in what they call the last fight again a girl named Nudge. Little does she know that it is her last fight when things end up going way too far. I know you're gonna hate me. I'm sorry.


Kick in the Teeth

We live in a cold dark world with venom in it's fangs.  
You can spit it in my face but I know I'll be ok  
It's on the attack. It's a war, It's a game.  
A ball and chain chew my arm off to get away  
Don't fight, or deny it, invite it cause when it ..

Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.  
Say what you want, take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
(Na na na na na)  
Kick in the Teeth (na na na na na na)

I gotta say thanks cause you kick me when im down  
I'm bleeding out the mouth.  
I hope you know I'm stronger now.  
I'm taking the hate, I'm turning it all around.  
I wont go down 'til I'm six feet underground.  
Dont fight, or deny it, invite it, cause when it ...

Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.

Say what you want, take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
(na na na na na )  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)

What doesnt kill me only, will make me stronger in my head  
In my head

Cause when it  
Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.  
Say what you want, take your shots  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
(na na na na na )  
Kick in the teeth  
(na na na na na)  
Say what you want. Take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the. teeth  
(na na na na na)  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)

**Max's POV**

I glanced around the empty warehouse, in a few minutes it would be full of people waiting for the last showdown , the fight of our lives, the end. I was the only girl to win against the guys in my gang on the West side. The other girl, Nudge, she won everyone on the East side. It was a tradition for both sides to get their best fighters together to see who was better.

I ran my fingers along the side of the chain link fence that surrounded the fighting area. The last time I had been here made never want to come back. Some idiot on the sidelines thought it'd be cool to bring a gun so when it looked like my opponent was losing that I'd get shot so they would win. The loser got kicked out of the East side and once I was back to full health we had the fight. It's always been like that.

"Max." an angelic voice called me. I turned my head to see my little sister, Angel peeking from behind the wall. I stretched open my arms and she ran over, hugging me. My hands ran themselves through her soft blonde curls. It was time.

**Line break.**

The black girl circled around around me. Her curly brown hair in a ponytail and her makeup perfect. Who wears makeup to a fight? Right, this girl. They say that you better watch out when she nudges you because it means you're about to go down. She made the first move, lashing out her fist towards my face. I caught it and twisted until I heard a crack. Her face contorted in pain and I let go, aiming a kick to behind her knee and hitting perfectly. She crumpled onto the ground, hissing in pain.

Thinking I won, I walked over to the corner where Angel was, well behind the fence obviously. Her eyes wdened to the size of dinner plates and swung around to retaliate, but Nudge was too quck even with her limp. She punched me so hard I saw stars for a moment and I slammed back, sinking to ground where she continued to kick me in the teeth. Nudge backed up, starting her victory was obviously the part where people gave up against her.

"Not this time, bitch." I muttered. Every word brought pain to my mouth, but I could take it. In a way, I was hoping she'd win because it would free me from having to fight anymore. Spitting out all the blood that had gathered in my mouth, I ran up behind her and boxed her ears. Then I swung my leg arund, causing her to fall to the ground. She couldn't catch herself because of her broken wrist. Screams of people echoed through warehouse, cheering us on.

"You stupid whore. You're at your last fight. It's time for new blood." Nudge hissed and got up. Somehow she got me on the floor.

**Line break- Nudge's POV**

You know that amazing feeling you get when you know you're about to get that new pair of shoes that you've been begging for, yeah? Well, that's the feeling I got when I struck Max and she fell to the floor. I looked up to see Iggy nodding quickly at me. He always knew when I was about to win.

I stood over Max. Her eyes held fear because she knew she as going to lose. Or at least that's what I thought. Maybe it was something else. I don't know. Anyway, back to the fight.

I knelt down next to her. She was actually quite pretty, aside from all the blood, it'd be fun to take her shopping. My fist connected with her face over and over. The fight would end when one of us blacked out. I took in a deep breath, pulling my hand back.

"Please, no." she whispered, hoarse. I shook my head and finished the punch. She blacked out and I stood up. I kicked her in the face for extra measure. I didn't hear her neck snap. I didn't notice the life drain out of her. All I noticed was Iggy's lips on mine once I escaped the cage.

**Angel's POV.**

Max wasn't moving. Why wasn't she moving? She always got up by now. I ran into the cage, followed by her boyfriend, Fang. I sat next to Max and shook her shoulder. That would always wake her up, she was never a heavy sleeper or black out person. Why was now different.

"Max? Come on you have to get up to make me dinner." I shook her shoulder and looked at Fang worriedly. He sat next to me and felt at Max's wrist. His eyebrows furrowed and he kept shaking his head. The first tear came as shock as I realized what happened. The rest came with rage and hatred towards Nudge. Why? Why now?

_2weeks later... :'(_

Black. So much black. I spun in a circle and the skirt of my black empire waist dress floated up. I tried not to giggle since this was a sad time, but I couldn't help it. They wanted me to talk about Max, so I did.

"Max wouldn't have wanted us to mourn for forever. We need to get on with our lives without all this moping." I said with determination. They stared at me with shock and I walked over to the casket. "I love you, Max." and went to the casket next to her's. "You better take care of her up in heaven, Fang."

_**A/N: I hate myself. Really. I killed off two charries and left Angel alone. Plus, I made Nudge be totally opposite of what she should be. The only things I did right was put Max and Fang together and Iggy and Nudge together. I realize there is no Gazzy! I'm sorry. Feel free to hate in comments. Read and review! I don't own Kick in the Teeth by Papa Roach or Maximum Ride, just this plot.**_


End file.
